Sin
by Lilian Grey Tonks
Summary: Lo que puedo haber sido sin....
1. La Muerte de Él

Estaban en la masacre de Hogwarts... porque no había otro nombre con el que se podría llamar a lo que pasaba en esos momentos.

Los más pequeños habían sido sacados de la escuela a tiempo, justo cuando Voldemort logró entrar al Gran Salón.

Maleficios imperdonables y contrahechizos volaban por todo el lugar; Bellatrix parecía que jugaba, tenía en su rostro una mezcla de felicidad y malicia; mandaba a diestra y siniestra Avadas a cualquiera que se cruzaba en su camino.

Percy, Fred y George luchaban valientemente contra una horda de mortifagos, saliendo victoriosos de cada uno.

Bellatrix miraba esta escena que para ella resultaba repugnante como un trió de Traidores a la Sangre, podía derrotar a los de Pura Sangre; una furia increíble creció en ella, y sin pensarlo mucho digo "Avada Kedavra", apuntando a la espalda de uno de los pelirrojos.

El maleficio dio de lleno en Fred, quien cayó de espaldas en el suelo frio; Bellatrix se fue contra otros estudiantes; mientras que George y Percy gritaron al unísono " Fred", el grito llegó a los oídos de los señores Weasley, y también lo escucharon Ginny y Ron; todos inmediatamente fueron a la fuente el sonido.

Encontraron tirado a Fred, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos abiertos pero que mostraban una gran paz; Percy lo llamaba pensando que podría traerlo de vuelta, la señora Weasley lloraba en el pecho inerte de su hijo, ron estaba a un lado de ella, Ginny abrazaba a su padre ambos lloraban, George estaba como en shock, su compañero de toda la vida muerto...

..........................................................En algún Lugar.....................................................................

Abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba en Sortilegios Weasley.

-¿Como llegue aquí?- se preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Es un lugar intermedio - dijo una voz conocida para él.

-Profesor Dum...

- No importa.... te diré la maldición que te mandó Bellatrix, te dio en el hombro, casi acertaba... pero solo logro dejarte caer, ahora que si tu quieres completar lo que ella inicio, pues solo tienes que decírmelo, y nos iremos- lo interrumpió

- Eso significa que yo estoy...-

-No... Como te expliqué estas en un lugar intermedio algo que los muggles conocen como "Coma", es antes de allá- señaló un lugar muy iluminado de la tienda- y después de dónde vienes, tú decides que hacer, volver o irte- el muchacho lo pensó por unos momentos, aunque el otro mago ya sabía su respuesta debía decir las opciones que se tenían en estos casos

-Quiero....quiero volver- dijo decidido

-Muy bien-

........................................................................................................................................................

Cuando había pasado... ni él lo sabía, pero al parecer todos los Weasley estaban ahí llorando a un lado de él.

"Claro...estaba como muerto" pensó

En un momento miró a su hermano George, quien por un tipo de atracción bajo la mirada y lo vio pestañear, a este se le iluminó la cara; los demás estaban muy ocupados llorando por el falso occiso, así que a su hermano le guiño un ojo, y este se lo devolvió, cuando...

- Hola- se levantó- ¿Por qué las caras largas?-

- ¡Fred!- gritaron todos.

A la señora Weasley casi le da un infarto, el Arthur le ayudó a no caerse, mientras que los demás abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas al chico.

-No nos hagas esto de nuevo Gred...

.-Claro que no Feorge... Somos los gemelos Weasley George-

-¡Y Fred... por siempre!-y se abrazaron entre lagrimas de felicidad.

.................................................Unos Años Después......................................................................

-Fred...George, bajen ya que se nos va hacer tarde- gritaron, los gemelos a sus respectivos hijos.

George quien por un momento pensó que su hermano estaba muerto se prometió a si mismo que si tenía un hijo le llamaría en honor a su hermano Fred, tiempo después cuando en una de sus platicas George le confesó esto a su gemelos, esta solo rio .

- Bueno si tu le pones así a uno de tus hijos... yo creo puedo hacer lo mismo- y no discutieron mas el tema; cuando se casaron y tuvieron a sus primeros hijos, ambos varones, los llamaron así Fred y George.

Ellos siempre estuvieron juntos, en los minutos que fueron arrebatos injustamente uno del otro, solo logro unirlos más que nunca......

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Este es un fanfic corto… de solo 5 chaps… pero denle una oportunidad


	2. Azkaban

Era un hecho... su mejor amigo de toda la vida y su esposa estaban muertos; solo había sobrevivido su ahijado: Harry.

Tenía en cuenta que era inseguro traer al bebe, por lo que lo mas rápido que pudo, contactó a Dumbledore quien le pidió a Hagrid fuera por el niño.

-Por favor cuídalo- le gritó al semi-gigante, quien estaba ya por los aires en la moto-voladora.

-¿Por qué no vienes?-

-Tengo que encargarme de una rata asquerosa- y con un plop.... desapareció de ahí; apareciendo mas tarde en el Londres Muggle, cerca de un puente.

- Estas... estas malentendiéndolo Canuto-

-No te atrevas a llamarme nunca mas así, ¿Qué te hizo para que los traicionaras?-

-El Señor Tenebroso tiene muchos métodos de persuasión... Sirius... yo no tenía opción-

- Dejar morir... entregar a tu amigo.... y ¿no tenias opción?-

-¡Me iba a matar!... ¿No lo entiendes Sirius?-

-Yo prefiero morir mil veces por James... que traicionarlo- y apuntó con más fuerza su varita hacia Peter

-¿Me vas a matar enfrente de todos estos muggles?-

-Si es necesario lo hare... aunque paré en el mismo Azkaban-

- Bien.... ¡Porqué lo hiciste Canuto... matar a esos pobres de Lilly y James!- Sirius quedó contrariado, muchas personas voltearon, y Peter apuntó hacia ellos; en ese momento algo en Sirius se envalentonó mas que en cualquier otra ocasión, con un nudo en el pecho dijo rápidamente Desmaius, y el cuerpo gordo y pesado de Peter Pettigrew, cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

En ese mismo instante aparecieron unos 15 aurores, que arrestaron a Sirius quien no opuso resistencia y a Peter quien aun estaba tendido en el suelo desmayado.

..........................................................................................................................................................

-Sirius Black, se le acusa de usar magia en frente de al menos 50 muggles, y está involucrado también en el asesinato de los Potter-

- He dado ya mi atestiguación, a los miembros del Consejo, y en el dije que Sirius Black es inocente y se vio obligado a la utilización de magia, pues el verdadero asesino se escaparía- dijo la voz clara de Dumbledore, desde la silla del interrogatorio Sirius le mandó una sonrisa sincera.

-Bien, que entre Peter Pettigrew; se le acusa al asesinato de los Potter, traición y ayuda al Que- no- debe-ser-nombrado-

-Eso no es cierto-chilló desesperado Peter

- Se le someterá a una prueba con Veritaserum, Legeremancia y después de esto se hará una nueva junta para determinar su inocencia o culpabilidad, el Sr. Sirius Black queda libre de todos los cargos por el testimonio ofrecido de Albus Dumbledore, se levanta la sesión-

- Sirius, entiendes que tú no eres un familiar de Harry...-

-Pero lo quiero como si lo fuera- interrumpió al profesor, quien solo levantó una mano con paciencia indicándole que no hablase.

-Sin embargo, creo conveniente y seguro, que te encargues del chico, además James y Lilly te pusieron como tutor del niño en caso de que les pasase algo- los ojos de Sirius se iluminaron, seguido de un poco de tristeza- Sabes tan bien como yo, que no hay hechizos para regresar a las personas que murieron, por más doloroso que sea para nosotros debemos, continuar y seguir adelante-

Así ambos se esfumaron, para aparecer en los terrenos de Hogwarts donde Hagrid estaba con Minerva Mcgonagall, cuidando a un pequeño bebe poseedor de una cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente; Sirius abrazó con cuidado al pequeño bulto, y se subió a la motocicleta.

-Me temo ahora solo seremos tu y yo- la moto iba por los aires y Sirius protegía al niño contra el frio, se dirigían a Grimmauld Place.

...........................................................10 años después...............................................................

-Ya hablamos de esto Harry, tendrás que esperarte hasta segundo año, para llevar escoba a Hogwarts- decía pacientemente Sirius, sentado en la mesa del desayunador.

- Pero quiero llevármela, yo ya se volar- se queja un ojiverde que también estaba sentado a la mesa; una lechuza entraba por una ventana de Grimmauld Place.

- Es una carta de Dumbledore - Sirius aclaró su garganta- " Sr. Black", que raro siempre que nos escribe Albus, te menciona en el saludo... creo Harry debes ir arriba y seguir alistándote para mañana- el chico se fue tal y como su padrino le había pedido, el pelinegro continuo leyendo en vos baja.

Sr. Black.

Sirius estos últimos años de paz aparente, son solo un tiempo de espera, como si algo esperara; por lo que cuando el curso de primer año de Harry termine, no volverá contigo, lo llevaré con la hermana de Lilly, Petunia Dursley, tal vez estés un poco incomodo con la idea, sin embargo debes ver, como todos estos años has hecho, por la seguridad de Harry, y lo mejor ahora es que se encuentre bajo la protección que hizo su madre involuntariamente antes de morir, protección que esta sobre la casa donde vive Petunia.

Sirius, no tomes esto a mal; por el contrario velo como una oportunidad de continuar con tu vida.

Albus Dumbledore.

- Ridículo....-

-¿Qué?-

-Harry... ya te he dicho que es malo espiar; pero bueno creo que tarde o temprano te enterarás por lo que.... por favor siéntate-

.....................................................................................................................................................

Harry, había estado viviendo esos años, con sus detestables tíos; Sirius no perdía la hora para hablar con su ahijado por medio de los espejos, estuviese en Hogwarts o no.

Y esa noche, el estaba en Hogwarts...

- Sirius... ¡Sirius!.. Responde por favor-

-Harry, ¿todo bien?-

- Tuve un sueño..... Tú estabas en el Ministerio, y Voldemort estaba ahí y...-

-Harry estoy bien, no te vayas de Hogwarts, hablaré con Dumbledore, no te preocupes -

.......................................................................................................................................................

-Sirius puede que esa visión de Harry, sea solo una mentira de Voldemort para atacarle fuera de la protección del Castillo, sin embargo, si hay algo en el Ministerio que interesa a Voldemort-

-Dumbledore, se que esa maldita de Umbridge ha estado tratando mal a Harry, esto ya viene desde el Ministerio, yo creo que ellos se han...-

-¿Aliado a él?... me temo que es cierto, por lo menos en parte lo han hecho-

- Considero que si debemos ir al Ministerio, Harry no lo detendremos, tiene un presentimiento, y en este mismo momento el está saliendo-

-¡¿Qué!?- Sirius salió corriendo

.........................................................................................................................................................

- Vaya.... ¿también viniste hacernos compañía?-

- Si Bella, no les iba a dejar toda la diversión de aniquilarlos-

- Ja...esos mocosos, matar aniquilar a los aliados del Gran Señor Tenebroso, déjate de tonterías primo, y empecemos- la voz cínica de Bellatrix retumbó en las oscuras paredes de esa sala; un intercambio de hechizos y maldiciones pasan volando por los hombros de ambos; en ese momento una luz roja pareció inundar todo el salón....

..........................................................................................................................................................

Ya habían pasado 3 meses de la caída de Voldemort, muchos habían muerto en la Batalla, pero ellos eran los valientes sobrevivientes.

Harry y Ginny, se reconciliaron; Ron y Hermione por fin declararon sus sentimientos, todos los Weasley estaban felices, (todos... en serio TODOS), el único amigo que le quedaba de la infancia, Remus, se había casado con su sobrina Tonks, ahora él estaba feliz.

Harry ya no estaba en peligro, todas las personas cercanas a él, estaban bien; ahora él podía hacer su vida; porque en el esos últimos años había madurado y crecido como 'persona, pensaba en casarse, y hacer su propia familia.

Pero para amargarse ese día, pensado en cosas como esas cuando podía divertirse con sus amigos, con su ahijado; para todo lo demás había tiempo.... Él estaba vivo y tiempo le sobraba.


	3. Licantropia

Su madre había sido muy sabia y prudente al decirle a su esposo, que no hiciera caso de las cosas que decía Fenrir Greyback; que se mantuviera a la raya y no diese ningún paso en falso, como insultarle o dejarlo expuesto de alguna manera; después de meditarlo mucho y contemplando el suave rostro de su hijo de apenas 3 años, decidió no responder a los insultos de Greyback; y prefirió en cambio, evitarlo de cualquier forma; por lo menos así su hijo estaba a salvo.

...........................................................8 años después.................................................................

Remus John Lupin, había crecido como un niño normal, que gustaba de leer y comer chocolates, un chico feliz, educado e inteligente, que ahora iniciaría su primer curso en Hogwarts.

- Hola, ¿oye no está ocupado este compartimiento?- preguntó un chico de lentes

-Hey James ya encontraste lugar, porque está cerca- un pelinegro salió impidiendo que Remus contestara; el chico jaló al de lentes hacia dentro y cerró las puertas.- Oh...hola soy Sirius-

-¿Se esconden de alguien?-

- Si y no; es que en la mañana antes de venir aquí, traje unas bengalas de Zonko, y ahorita- su relato se vio pausado por las risas, el ojiambar solo los vio extrañado- un chico me empujó y por accidente una de mis bengalas terminó en su túnica, y si no falla mi cuenta faltan unos momentos para que la bengala se encienda-

-¿Pero que no se prenden con la humedad?- otra ola de carcajadas inundó el compartimiento

- Ahí es donde entra mi nuevo amigo Sirius, el vio como ese chico me empujó y me defendió, al notar que mi valiosa bengala fue a dar por azares del destino hacia la túnica de él, pues dejo una botella pequeña de agua, medio abierta, así que- y un ¡BUM!, se escuchó por todo el vagón, luces de diferentes colores brillaban, Sirius y James que no se querían perder ningún detalle de su broma, salieron apresurados al pasillo; un chico de cabello negro grasiento, y la cara chamuscada, salió de entre las luces.

-Ustedes me las pagarán, malditos- apuntó su varita, los otros sacaron las suyas, y salió Remus

- ¿Qué te pasa Quejicus?-

- Ustedes pusieron una bengala en mi túnica - dijo muy enojado el chico

- No es cierto-

- ¿Lo niegas?, malditos sean los dos-

- ALTO....ellos no fueron-

- ¿Y tú quien eres?-

- Remus, y ellos no pudieron haber sido, porque los he acompañado desde la casa hasta la estación y no han hecho nada más que estar conmigo en este compartimiento- mintió con gran fluidez y credibilidad, los otros dos se quedaron impactados; muy enojado pero convencido de la verdad, el de pelo grasiento, se fue.

- Hey gracias, Remus... dices que es tu nombre ¿verdad?-

-Si, Remus Lupin-

- Yo soy James Potter-

-Y yo Sirius Black-

.................................................18 años después......................................................................

- Hola Profesor-

-Tonks, los demás están en Hogsmade, ahora me puedes llamar por mi nombre- ella le dio una suave sonrisa - Tu pelo no es tan rosa como siempre... ¿Te pasa algo?- Tonks miró hacia donde quedaba el pueblo.

-Rompí con Charlie-unas suaves lagrimas salieron de sus ojos- Mejor dicho el rompió conmigo, porque...porque se va a Rumania- la chica no resistió mas y comenzó a llorar, Remus se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Nymph....nadie merece tus lagrimas y quien las merece nunca te hará llorar- le dijo tiernamente al oído.

Esa chica sobrina de Sirius, a quien conocía desde pequeña y había visto crecer de una manera tan hermosa, ahora estaba ahí junto a él, abrazándolo, tal vez sufriendo, pero abrazándolo de cualquier forma; estaban tan cerca uno del otro que el podía percibir el delicado aroma del perfume de fresas que usaba; y ella olía el sabor del chocolate que abundaba en el.

"Que... ¿Qué estoy haciendo?" entró en razon y se la apartó de si

-Nymph ya no llores, el no vale la pena- la chica esbozó una leve sonrisa, marcada aun con algunas lagrimas; ninguno de los dos supo en qué momento fue que en un segundo estaban viéndose directo a los ojos y el siguiente estaban besándose tiernamente.

Unos instantes duró nada mas esa unión de labios, porque inmediatamente ambos se separaron; volvieron a verse a los ojos.

-Ten...go... que irme, adios- dijo la chica entrecortadamente.

-Si adiós- Remus pasó sus dedos por sus labios, deleitándose con el sabor que aun había en ellos.

A partir de aquella tarde, nada fue igual; el profesor Lupin daba buenas clases, pero se encontraba extrañamente distraído en las que daba al grupo de Tonks; ella por su parte pareciese que vivía en una nube, muy alejada de la Tierra.

El curso terminó dando paso al verano....................

- ¿Hogwarts es tan guay como me lo platican?- preguntó Harry

-Eso y más, ahora que estoy en Séptimo curso recuerdo, cuando entré jjajjajjajaj, era una enana- distinguió su suave voz, que venía desde el comedor de Grimmauld Place.

- Buenos días- un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Tonks al escuchar esa voz- Sirius no me dijo que vendrías de visita-

-Ni él lo sabe, espero no te incomode-

- No, de hecho íbamos a salir al Londres Muggle ¿vienes?- ella asintió

........

- Ahora, Harry sígueme, y no hagas ruido-

-¿Que tramas Sirius?-

-¿Yo?....nada, solamente pienso que darles privacidad a esos dos es lo mejor- y jaló del brazo de Harry.

- Es tu ultimo año, debes estar feliz ¿Cierto?-

-Algo...Remus, sobre lo que pasó-

- No hay problema, se que fue un error-

-¿Qué?... ¿eso te pareció a ti... un error?-

- Nymph... yo soy muy mayor para ti-

-No me importa, yo te quiero...siempre te quise-

-.......-

-Solo por favor, veme a los ojos y dime que no sientes lo mismo por mi- el solo tener contacto con esos ojos violeta, hizo que se olvidara de todo el mundo, y que solo estuvieran ellos dos; no valía la pena mentirle, el también la quería.

...............................................................7 años después...............................................................

En la pelea de Hogwarts se perdieron muchas vidas, y ellos daban las gracias de estar vivos, con su pequeño Teddy de 6 años y el bebe que venía en camino


	4. Timidez

Cuando empezó este sentimiento en anidarse en su pecho, cada vez que la veía sentía que algo dentro de él volaba.

Todo en ella le gustaba: sus ojos y la manera en que se reflejaba en ellos con un brillo especial, su cabello a veces enmarañado, pero hermoso de todos modos; por cualquier lugar, con cualquier ropa; ella era Bellísima.

Y entonces ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?

Por timidez..................... y quizás cobardía

¿A qué?

A ser rechazado, a ser poca cosa para ella; él era nadie ante los chicos que la chica quería, o parecía querer.

"fue desde tercero".....pensó; ahora estaba iniciando 5.

"¿pero qué hago?.. ¿Como llamar su atención?"

"Esa revista de Patil, decía algo sobre celos, pero de seguro eso solo me traería mas problemas..... Y si escojo a una chica y esta si se enamora de mi...sería desastroso"

"A varios chicos no les ha hecho daño decirle a una chica lo que sienten por ella, no creo a mi me afecte"

"¿Pero cómo se lo diré?... ¿Una carta...o de frente?...."

"Seria mas fácil por carta.... pero más efectivo de frente...."

..........................................

" Bien... ya no te puedes echar para atrás no hay nadie en Grimmauld Place...díselo....ya!!!!!!"

-Hermione me gustas mucho- ella se quedó plasmada, como si estudiase cada palabra- entiendo si yo no te gusto, después de todo has de querer mucho aun a tu Vicky... ¿Verdad?- ella o respondió solo se lanzo a los brazos del pelirrojo y lo besó.

.................................................

- ¿Sabias que Lavender Brown.... babeaba por ti?-

-No lo sabía... pero la verdad no me interesa, ahora estoy con Hermione-

- Sabia que algún día dejarías todo a un lado y le dirías lo que sientes por ella, estoy orgullosa de ti- le dijo con una gran sonrisa Ginny.

Y tenía razón, tenían una guerra a cuestas, lo mejor era disfrutar los pequeños momentos de felicidad; y vencer el Odio con el Amor.

.......................................................................................................................................................

N/A.- Creo q este chao me quedoo cortito.. Pero es q no soy muy fan de esta pareja... sin embargo en el último libro, como que esa parte al final.....conmueve...XD


	5. James

Severus y Lilly eran novios desde 3 curso, aunque muchas personas no veían con buenos ojos esta relación; en especial por las peleas de las casas.

Además Severus tenía que soportar a Sirius, un rebelde incorregible, ayudado de Remus un chico muy tímido y Peter un chismoso glotón.

Pero a pesar de todo esto, Severus y Lilly, llevaban su relación feliz....hasta ese día en 5 curso.

La luna llena estaba en su apogeo, una hora antes; Sirius escuchó cómo se despedían con un ruidoso beso Evans y Snape; entonces decidió jugarle una broma al pelinegro grasiento.

- Ya te dije Peter.. Que nadie se entere, esto debe quedar entre tú y yo, recuerda es esta noche a las 12 en el Sauce Boxeador, toma una rama larga y pica en el nudo para que no se mueva, después entras y vas por un pasadizo que lleva hasta la Casa de los Gritos, ahí te contaré el resto... pero recuerda que nadie se entere-

Severus, quien desde que entró a Hogwarts había deseado, poner en su lugar a Sirius, viéndolo ser castigado por hacer algo indebido; siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones que "descuidadamente" había dado Sirius.

Severus estaba en el túnel y comenzó a escuchar unos terribles aullidos; " esta es buena de seguro los expulsan" pensó, y se acercó más al lugar de donde provenían esos desgarradores sonidos.

Y entonces lo vio, observó como a la luz de luna que entraba por las ventanas de la Casa de los Gritos, Remus se transformaba en un hombre lobo adulto; miró con cierta felicidad y terror esta escena; al cabo de unos minutos la transformación estaba completa.

" Se lo tengo que decir a Dumbledore" dio la vuelta, y al estar muy oscuro tropezó con algo, unos pasos se encontraron detrás de él, una respiración muy profunda y ronca estaba tras él, al voltear un poco temeroso; encontró una fila de dientes amarillentos, que se clavaron en su brazo derecho.

.......................................................................................................................................................

Por la broma "inocente" Remus y Sirius fueron expulsados del Colegio, Snape por temor de hacerle algo y al ver el monstruo al que ahora estaba condenado, dejó a Lilly; ella acusó ante el Ministerio por enojo a Remus y a Sirius, quienes después de unos cuantos juicios, fueron llevados a Azkaban donde agotaron sus días.

Snape, huyó al Bosque donde se alió con Fenrir Greyback, y tiempo después con Lord Voldemort; ayudó en la pelea del Señor Tenebroso contra el chico Longbottom; en la que el Señor Oscuro salió victorioso; a cambió de la fidelidad hacia el Señor; este por medio de un conjuro le quito parcialmente la maldición de hombre Lobo.

Al tratar de volver con Lilly, se dio cuenta que había muerto durante la Batalla de Hogwarts; y el apuntó su varita a su sien, y pronunció " Avada Kedavra".


End file.
